emulation_wikstertipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sega related emulation followup/@comment-10308714-20130602005746
MASTER SYSTEM -''' 'so to setup sega master system on fusion preety much follows the same guide as the genesis ' 'First make a emulator folder named sega master system - followed by adding a folder named roms and simply place your sega master system roms in that folder just drag it over from the zip file whatever -' 'Then to Setup video options follow what covers for the genesis guide -' '''after that define your controls and set them up 'then left click on file at the tab and make sure you click on sega master system not genesis or whatever else shows if you do click some other machine it will show a blank screen ' once you click on sega master system a box of roms will show simply click on one and press the open tab- like so - after that you might want to set a diffrent plugin to simply do that scroll over to video tab and left click on it and scroll down to render plugin left click on one- however if you need to set certain video options which arent listed there go into fusion.ini double left click on it it will list other options as you can see here. buit that one is for genesis just to let you guys know each one is set for each system heres the sega master system one youl notice the diffrence but all preety much works the same - but what i have shown with a red dot is preety much the ones you should only touch as there the most important settings to change the setttings edit out the number and put a 0 or 1 there but be careful that you dont mess with certain settings as it could break the emulator and your preety much covered for sega master system although 1 more eterntive if you want to set your save game state location and other specific options simply scroll over to options tab left click and scroll on set config click once then click on SMS/GG/ TAB and you will see various options 1 for bios 1 for save state and load state and other etc options - left click on browse for each one and set a location in which case you might want to make a new folder named saved state and load state set the location of your choice and all will be fine then you can save in games or load in games. just simply scroll over to the file tab and left click on save state once your in a game and same with load state. after that not that it needs it but you can set a bios in there if you wish however i will not tell where you can grab the bios as its pheft. then underneath youl notice border options and such what this does is sets the master system up like an orginal style basically if you remember having a border screen around each game then hears how to turn it on check the border screen box once - and it will show this - however if you leave it unticked it will show no border but some black lines instead like so -